Ariana: the Forgotten Dumbledore
by TheTaleOfTheScribbler
Summary: Ariana is the youngest child in the Dumbledore family. Everyone thinks she died, but what if she didn't? There is definitely more to the story than we think, and she will explain some of it to us. Ariana's story is about a love triangle, close friendship, and a narrow escape. "Aberforth," I say to him. "I'm alive, and there is more to the story than you think."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this chapter. P.S JK Rowling is my fave!**

 _Everyone thinks that she is dead. My brothers think that she is dead. Only a select few know that she is alive, and only one survives. They were killed by death eaters, by stupidity, and by spite. Her name is Ariana Dumbledore, and this is her story._

Ariana Dumbledore is a mystery. She has been sheltered her entire life and nobody knew much about her. The only people that knew anything about her were close family or friends of the Dumbledore's. She is the young witch who, at the age of six, disappeared into the house, and was never really saw again. The wizarding world only knows a tiny bit about her, and that is about to change.

The story that most people know is that Ariana Dumbledore was caught performing magic in front of some Muggle children when she was six years old. The Muggle boys wanted to see the trick again, but since she was so young, she couldn't reproduce the magic. They hurt her. She went into a state of shock and her magic never fully recovered. She would lose control of her emotions and cause magical outbursts.

Her father, Percival Dumbledore, tracked down the Muggle children and hurt them. He was sent to Azkaban. He refused to tell the Ministry why he attacked the boys because Ariana would have been sent to St. Mangos. Her mother wanted to shield Ariana from the outside world, and shield the world from Ariana, so she moved the entire family to Godric's Hollow.

Aberforth Dumbledore was the only person who could calm Ariana down and keep her emotions under control. One day, Aberforth wasn't with Ariana, and Ariana caused an explosion with her magic, killing her mother. The entire family came back to Godric's Hollow to mourn Kendra Dumbledore. Albus ended up taking care of Ariana but he resented it.

While Albus was taking care of Ariana he befriended Gellert Grindelwald. Aberforth thought that Grindelwald was distracting Albus from Ariana and the three wizards got into a heated argument. Aberforth challenged them to a duel. The duel was too much for Ariana. She tried to stop it but was hit by a curse. Ariana, supposedly, died.

 _Today is the first time that you will hear the true story of what really happened to the 14-year-old witch who died in an unfortunate accident, which actually wasn't an accident. You will learn about her friends, her enemies, and her protectors. Would you like to know how Ginny Weasley knew Ariana, and how Ariana is still alive? This is a story of love, hate, and friendship._

 _ARIANA: THE FORGOTTEN DUMBLEDORE_

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. That Night

**Disclaimer: I only own Hattie Doedge. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.**

"Alohamora! Alohamora! Alohamora!" I don't understand why this isn't working. It's a simple spell . I got my first practice wand in the mail today. Usually, a pureblood wizard starts learning bits and pieces of magic from home even before they attend Hogwarts.

The grass squishes between my feet. It rained yesterday and the mud squeezes between my bare toes as I practice every single spell in my brothers spell book. He is attending Hogwarts soon, so he got extra spell books to be ready for the upcoming year. "Hey look! It's crazy Ari trying to be a witch. She's got the looks, but not the talent," a girl calls from across the street. The two other girls following her laugh. They slowly prance across the street, trying to get a better look. Opening the latch on my gate, they walk into my backyard.

"Hey, leave her alone!" shouts my best friend, Harriet. Hattie is a half-blood witch, who is going to be attending her first year of Hogwarts next year, with my brother. Even though I'm six, but will be seven in three days, we get along really well. The three girls grab my wand, snap it like it's a twig, and poke me with it. "Hey! I warned you," shouts Hattie. "Confundo!" The girls look around as if they are confused and have no idea where they are and why they are in Ariana's backyard. They run away, unsure if they did something that they would not like getting caught doing. The whole world seems to spin and I fall backwards. Two minutes later I wake up in Hattie's bedroom with a wet cloth on my head. "Thank you Hattie," I say as I sit up and give her a hug. "Ari, seriously, there is no need to thank me. I won't get in trouble because I used my mother's wand so they will think she cast the charm." I give her another hug. " I will miss you when you go to Hogwarts next year. You are like the big sister I never had. Of course, every girl with a brother of any sort wish they had a sister." This time, Hattie gives me a hug. "And you are the little sister I never had."

When Hattie and I walk into the house, my mum greets me with hugs and kisses. "Did you have a good day sweetheart?" she asks me and I nod. " I should really get going," Hattie says. I give her a quick hug, and she leaves the house. "Calling all Dumbledore's!" My mother shouts. "Dinner time!" My father and my brothers runs downstairs to eat. Once everyone is seated and we have all served ourselves, my father speaks. "How was your day, punkin?" I blush slightly. " I was practicing magic-" My mother opens her mouth to speak, but my father spoke first. "YOU DID WHAT!" I speak quieter this time. "I wanted to be like Papa(my Papa is very talented at magic), so I practiced, and some girls saw me. Short story, I fainted and Hattie Confunded them." A second after I said that I realized I shouldn't have said that. My father stands up and walks out of the house.

The next time I saw him was in Azkaban.

 **I hope you liked it! Please review. Reviewing will make me write more, and write it faster!**


	3. Azkaban

**Disclaimer:** **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. I changed Ariana's story, so it's different from what happened with Gellert.**

"Daddy, I-" I stop. I don't know if I should say anything personal in the presence of the Minister of Magic. I look at my father. His trial is today. He already looks like all the happiness has been sucked out of him, which, technically, it had. I can't believe that my father has been a prisoner in Azkaban for thirteen months. I'm eight-years-old already but being in the presence of dementors make me feel old. So much has been happening with the Ministry that they kept postponing my fathers trial. I exit the meeting area and I sit in a chair outside the cells. Wow, that night seemed so long ago….

I remember it like it was yesterday…

 _Short story, I fainted and Hattie Confunded them." A second after I said that I realized I shouldn't have said that. My father stands up and walks out of the house. An hour later, the Minister of Magic appears at our door, asking us what the last time we saw Papa. He then told us that Papa had tried to curse them. He used the Cruciatus Curse on those three girls, and his trial will be in two days time. We were shocked. Apparently, Papa was fired from work that day and told no one. His anger built up within him and just took it out of those girls. He apparated away and my family was left dumbfounded._

"The punishment for cursing someone with an unforgivable curse is Azkaban, but what you did was worse. You cursed a Muggle _child_ with an unforgivable curse. For that, you shall be decided guilty. All in favor?" Every single hand went up. " And as a formality, I must ask, all against?" The entire jury was silent. I looked to my father. He has been in Azkaban for over a year. No one would be his defense attorney. There was nothing to defend. Every time I visit him, he looks a little crazier. I'm scared for him. Dementors freak me out if I see them from a mile away, but they will be guarding my father's cell for the rest of his life.

The three Muggle girls were brought to St. Mungo's. They got better after a week, and the Ministry told their parents that they had won a cruise to Hawaii. The Ministry gave them fake memories. They are fine, but I am not.

Armando Dippet, the headmaster at Hogwarts at the time came to visit me. He told me that I would never attend Hogwarts because I was mentally unstable. Sine the night that the girls harassed me, I have been ill. Magic has come out of uncontrollably. I will never go to Hogwarts. I will never go to Hogwarts.

 **Sorry for the short chapters. They will get longer once I stop writing about what happened and get on with the story. If anyone has any ideas, please comment below. The more comments the faster I will write. Thank you so much, and please review!**


	4. Gellert

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapters. The rest of the chapters will be longer and more interesting. Also, I am including a quote to start the chapter from Albus Dumbledore himself. Please note that this was said after this chapter to Harry Potter.**

"' _ **I resented it, Harry… I was gifted, I was brilliant. I wanted to escape. I wanted to shine. I wanted glory. Do not misunderstand me,' he said, and pain crossed the face so that he looked ancient again. 'I loved them. I loved my parents, I loved my brother and my sister, but I was selfish, Harry, more selfish than you, who are a remarkably selfless person, could possibly imagine.**_

' _ **So that, when my mother died, and I have left the responsibility of a damaged sister and a wayward brother, I returned to my village in anger and bitterness. Trapped and wasted, I thought! And then, of course, he came …"**_

 _ **-Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and the Deathly Hallows**_

I couldn't have killed her. It just isn't possible. I awoke on our couch with lots of worried faces around me. "What happened?" I asked, and now, I wish I hadn't. They told me that I caused an explosion. An explosion that had killed my mother. I went silent. After a while, they left until only two were left. My elder brothers, Aberforth and Albus, were sitting on the couch with worried looks on their faces. "I didn't kill her. I swear I didn't kill her!" I exclaimed. "We know you didn't," Aberforth replies. A look of confusion settles on Albus' face. "Wait, she didn't do it?" Albus asks. "Of course she didn't. She was set up, but we must tell everyone you did or we might be in danger. If someone killed her, I wouldn't put it past them to kill us," Aberforth replies. "So we have to lie more? We already lied to the public about me being crazy and unstable so that I can learn magic from you guys. Now we have to lie about me killing my own mother?" I ask. Aberforth nods. "Albus will be staying with you. He has postponed his trip to take care of you, while I finish my studies. He will teach you all the magic he knows." Albus nods. " I have to get back to Hogwarts. Since I am the Head Boy, I mustn't be late for breakfast and Headmaster Dippet said that I could be gone exactly 24 hours, 24 hours ago. Ariana, learn as much as you can from Albus." And with that, he apparated back to Hogwarts. I am fourteen. I should be in my fourth year at Hogwarts, but instead, I learn all my magic from my mother and my brothers.

Albus has gone out. Again. Every day he goes out to meet his new friend Gellert Grindelwald. I haven't met him yet, but Albus is cooking supper tonight at home and he will be staying and eating with us. It is four in the afternoon and I am getting antsy. He should be home from picking up the groceries in ten minutes, and then I will meet the famous Gellert Grindelwald who has been stealing my brother away from me. I never see Albus anymore and I miss him. _Knock knock._ Finally, my brother is home. I open the door and standing there is Albus and the most gorgeous looking guy I have ever seen. In my defense, I haven't seen many boys, but I just knew he was gorgeous. Did I mention he was gorgeous? He sticks out his hand. 'Hullo, my name is Gellert Grindelwald. You must be the famous Ariana. It's a pleasure." we shake hands. He is also charming. Very charming. Did I mention he was charming? "Well come in." I step out of the doorway and let them in. Albus walks into the kitchen and starts making supper. I grab some dishes and start to set the table.

"And that is what happens when a seal eats a balloon," Gellert says. We just finished a delicious dessert of cauldron cakes and homemade butter beer. Albus and I were cracking up. I started bringing plates in and Gellert volunteered to help. Albus started the dishwasher. " I am going to take out the trash," says Albus and he takes out the smelly trash. Gellert and I are alone in the kitchen. "So, Ariana. How old are you?" I finish scrubbing the last dish and answer. "I'm fourteen. I know that you're seventeen because you are a tiny bit younger than my brother." Albus walks in. "Gellert, can you stay here? I need to run to the market and pick up some milk for breakfast tomorrow," Albus asks. Gellert nods. "I will be back in like ten minutes." He rushes out the door. "You look very nice tonight," Gellert says. "Thank you," I reply. When we finish We go and sit in the living room.

"Did you hear about the witch who won the lottery?" Gellert asked. I shake my head. "She went completely knuts!" I giggled. "Aww come one. I want a full-on laugh. How about this one. How do you get a mythical creature into your house? Through the Gryffindor!" This one I laughed at. "That was so bad, it was hilarious," I said. He looked at me and he kissed me. " I-" He interrupted me. "I'm sorry that was impulsive. It's just-" I kissed him back.

 **Thank you for reading. REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **What did you think of my jokes? ;)**

 **Favorite and follow!**


	5. HE KISSED ME!

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling.**

He kissed me. I can not believe he actually kissed me! What do I do? I am not going to tell Albus. I kissed him back. I barely know him and I kissed him back! What do I do? I am just going to let Gellert figure it out because he has probably had more experience with the whole kissing a girl, she kisses you back, and the runs up to her bedroom and locks the door kind of thing. He is still downstairs. Albus hasn't gotten home yet and I wonder what is taking him so long. He said ten minutes and it has nearly been twenty. Finally, I hear the creak of a door opening and I hear my brothers laugh while he tells the story of the mouse in the store. I walk to the top of the stairs and listen.

"So I was at the checkout line and then a little boy screams mouse with a mischievous grin on his face. I knew there was no mouse so I decided to go a step up and put rats all over the deli counter. The rats, this part was of the rat's own free will, jumped all over the boy and then scurried out the door." They both started cracking up. I stared at them with a look of horror on my face. I have never seen or heard of Albus doing anything like that. The poor boy. Now the store is gonna lose business. Mum always taught us to act like civilized people because when we are out on the streets we represent our family, our school, and our house.

I run upstairs as quietly as I can and I close my door. I hear Gellert leave and I decide that I want nothing to do with him. I hear Albus walk up the stairs into his bedroom and close the door. Two minutes later, I hear light snores from his room.

I wake up the next morning sweating. I had this dream that I saw Mum again. She was making me cookies. After she finished making the cookies she walks away and never returns. I go to look for her but there is a magical barrier keeping me inside the house. I miss her so much. When I come of age I am going to hunt them down and kill them. Sixteen. When I am sixteen I am going to leave this house and prove to everyone that doubted me that I am great at magic.

Albus stumbles down the stairs as if he was a zombie. "Good morning Albus. How did you sleep?"

"Mgmph," he replies.

"Well I have made breakfast, I say as I try to make my tone cold. I am mad at him because he is acting stupid in grocery stores and that he is acting immature. Now, all the neighbors think badly of the Dumbledore household.

"What's your problem?" Albus asks.

"Nothing," I reply.

"Really?" he asks. I nod.

"Ok.."

Albus eats his breakfast and sits next to me on the couch.

"Ariana, I have something to tell you, he says while almost squishing me on the couch."

"Well, what is it?" I ask hi.

"I think I am in love with Gellert Grindelwald," he says.

I have no idea what I am going to do now.

 **REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN CAULDRON CAKES**

 **REVIEW!**

 **With love,**

 **TheTaleOfTheScribbler**


	6. Hogwarts letter

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. Wow that is a boring disclaimer. I would also like to credit Jewels5, for without her, I would have already updated and not spent two days reading The Life and Times. Best FanFic I have ever read!**

 **A/N The Life and Times has also inspired me to write a James and Lily story, and I want you to check it out. On with the story….**

I sat on my bed contemplating my life decisions. Albus is in love with Gellert, I kissed him and he kissed me back. Life sucks sometimes.

 _Knock Knock._ Please don't let it be Gellert, Please don't let it be Gellert.

"Hey Ariana," said Gellert as he walks into my room. "Hey Gellert," I reply. "So, I…" Gellert starts. "I can not date you. It would be too complicated and I just have too much on my plate right now trying to teach myself magic because you are off fooling around with my _bloody_ brother all of the _bloody_ time!" I interrupt. "Calm down. I just came up her too give you this." he hands me a piece of mail. It is addressed to Ariana Dumbledore, the witch on the second floor. I assumed it was you." I take the mail. Color floods to my cheeks and I am very embarrassed. "Also, what would your brother think of that language you were using towards him?" He walks away. He almost seemed like he was threatening me, but it must have been a figment of my imagination. I swear under my breath. It is a letter from Hogwarts. I wonder what Aberforth did….

"Ariana, supper," my brother calls. "Coming," I reply. I lay the letter down on my bed and run downstairs. I letter slides in through the mailslot. It is addressed to Ariana Dumbledore, the witch eating dinner. Merlin, these wizards are so persistent. I stick it in my pocket.

"Ariana, whats the rush?" Gellert asks. He has a sly smile on his lips. He is angry at me because I told him I didn't want to date him. In my mind, I swore. I had already finished my plate and was rushing to open the letter before Albus gets one. "I am not feeling so well," I reply simply. "Get to bed then," my brother said.

I slowly opened the letter.

Dear Ms. Dumbledore,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.

All Fifth years will require

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 5)_

 _by_ _Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by_ _Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by_ _Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by_ _Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by_ _Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by_ _Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by_ _Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by_ _Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

Owl your response.

Sincerely.

Armando Dippet

Headmaster

I close the letter. Bloody hell. I am going to Hogwarts this year. The real question is, how do I tell Albus?

 **A/N I was really nervous for this chapter, so review! They make me update faster!**

 **Reviews are Ariana getting her Hogwarts letter,**

 **Up up and away,**

 **TheTaleOfTheScribbler**


	7. Welcome Home (NOT)

**Disclaimer: I credit the wonderful JK Rowling, The City of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra and their wonderful Harry Potter soundtrack, and all of you who have inspired me to keep writing.**

 **A/N I need reviews. Review, Review, Review! Please….**

"Theoretically, say I was invited to attend Hogwarts. This is theoretical. What would you say?" I ask Albus.

"I wouldn't let you attend. They were so rude to you, not letting you attend and all. You will do fine at home. You will spend the rest of your days here."

He wouldn't let me attend. I need to attend Hogwarts. I need to have a life outside of this place. I want to change the world in some way or another and right now the only thing I can think of is living my life out as a muggle. I could become a Muggle healer or something. That is my last resort. I really would rather spend my life as a well-educated witch.

I nod my head. "Of course. Yes, that makes sense," I reply to him. I quickly run upstairs. _Knock Knock._ Of course. Gellert has to come now. I have been completely ignoring him. I think he knows what is in the letter. I think he knows I want to attend Hogwarts and I think he is going to black mail me with it.

I lock myself in my bedroom. I can hear Gellert talking to Albus and I sneak into Albus' bedroom to steal our family owl, Whoolio. _Meow._ "Where is that meow coming from?" I wonder out loud. "Hello Ariana," I hear as an orange tabby cat morphs into Professor McGonigal. "I know you are having trouble figuring out what to do about your admission letter into Hogwarts. I have an idea for you, but I am not sure what you are going to say. Oh, and I am Professor McGonigal. Minerva Macgonigal the 1st. My daughter is Minerva Macgonigal the 2nd and she is just destined to be a teacher at Hogwarts. She is in Gryffindor you know. When we went to a seer, she said that Minnie is going to be the head of Gryffindor house one day, just like me," she says. "You don't have to be a seer to see that you are a little freaked out, so listen closely."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I sat in my bedroom thinking about what she said. She told me that I need to pretend to disappear. When I was done with my seventh year at Hogwarts I could reappear. I agreed, but now I have to figure out how to do so. She even said that I could spend this summer in Hogwarts. It is actually required for me to stay the summer at Hogwarts. All of the teachers have been notified that I would be coming and most of them have volunteered their services to get me caught up before the school year starts. Gellert is still here. He is staying for the welcome home dinner for Aberforth. _Knock knock._

I run down the stairs. It is Aberforth. I give him the biggest hug I can muster. "I missed you so much," I say. "Ariana, I must speak with you. Let us go into your bedroom. Be quiet. Albus has is in the town, probably up to mischief of some sort." I follow him into my bedroom.

"Ariana, I know who killed our mother, and it wasn't you."

"Aberforth, who was it?"

"Gellert Grindelwald."

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **Reviews are Aberforth coming home,**

 **Mind your manners, (Robin Hood)**

 **TheTaleOfTheScribbler**


End file.
